Dark Ages - Night 18
For the Chinese version of the level, see Dark Ages - Night 18 (Chinese version). :For the Chinese version of this level before the v1.8 update, see Dark Ages - Night 18 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). |Type = Locked and Loaded |Flag = Two |EM = Eight (three contain sun), more appear later |Zombie = |FR = A Dark Ages Piñata |NR = A money bag |Objective 1 = Survive the zombie attack with the given plants |before = Dark Ages - Night 17 |after = Dark Ages - Night 19}} Difficulty The player is allowed to use the premium plant Pea-nut in this level. However, with the given plants, the zombies will prove to be relentless and difficult to overcome. Magnet-shroom and Grave Buster are not given in this level, two plants that are nearly crucial in most Dark Ages levels. The addition that Zombie King appears in this level, as well as many tombstones appearing early in the level, adds to the difficulty. The beginning of the level can struggle players easily, as sun is very limited, and the player must use either Kernel-pult, Fume-shroom, or Pea-nut to defeat the first few zombies, all of which have more than a 100 sun cost. Iceberg Lettuce will prove to be very versatile in the early stages of this level, as it will really help stalling the early zombies. Sun Tombstones in the beginning should be destroyed quickly, so more sun can be available. Wizard Zombies will come hard in this level, as many zombies will shield it, giving it time to turn plants into sheep. Jester Zombie eliminates the usage of Kernel-pult, and also makes it difficult to fully use Pea-nut, as Pea-nut must be used to defend from Knight Zombies. Taking out the Zombie King will probably work better than taking out other zombies one by one, as letting the Zombie King live will only prolong the situation. Waves |zombie2 = |note2 = 100% Plant Food |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |note4 = 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie5 = |zombie6 = |note6 = Three normal and three sun-on-destruction tombstones are spawned |zombie7 = |note7 = 100% Plant Food; Necromancy! |ambush7 = |zombie8 = 1 2 3 4 5 1 3 5 |note8 = First flag |zombie9 = |zombie10 = |note10 = 400%/7 Plant Food |zombie11 = |zombie12 = 3 1 5 2 4 |zombie13 = |note13 = Three normal and three sun-on-destruction tombstones are spawned; 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie14 = |note14 = Necromancy! |ambush14 = |zombie15 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note15 = 100% Plant Food |zombie16 = 3 |note16 = Final flag}} Strategies *Start by planting two columns of Sun-shrooms. Try to delay the first few zombies with Iceberg Lettuces. *As quickly as you can, plant two columns of Kernel-pults, two columns of Fume-shrooms, and one column of Pea-nuts, with the Pea-nuts being at the front and the Kernel-pults at the back, leaving the Fume-shrooms in the middle. *When a Jester Zombie comes, you should have at least two Fume-shrooms to kill it. Be careful that it does not damage your plants too much if it throws back projectiles. *When a Wizard Zombie comes, use an Iceberg Lettuce to freeze it. If there are many Wizard Zombies, using Plant Food may be a good idea. *When a Zombie King appears, kill it as quickly as you can, or it will upgrade the Peasant Zombies. You may use an Iceberg Lettuce as a good choice to stall it. *If there are more Zombie Kings on the lawn, try to plant more Pea-nuts to stop the Knight Zombies at the third column from the right, then kill the Zombie Kings quickly by planting Fume-shrooms or Pea-nuts near them. *Do not forget to use Plant Food, but only when needed the most. *Stunning the zombies with Iceberg Lettuce's Plant Food effect may be more practical than Kernel-pult's Plant Food effect because Jester Zombies can deflect butter. Gallery FR DA N18.png|First time reward Dan18Ua.png|By Donedonedonedonedone lol.png|By CAPPee.jpg|By IMG_0136.PNG|By DA18.png|By Screenshot_2016-10-14-11-31-41.png|By SODA18.PNG|By DA-18 by WeebishlyDone.png|By Walkthrough Dark Ages Night 18 Dark Ages Night 18 MagnetShroom Costume Plants vs Zombies 2 Dark Ages Part 2 Plants vs. Zombies 2 Buying a new Plant Jalapeno - Dark Ages Night 18 (Ep.281)|By How would you rate Dark Ages - Night 18's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Brain Busters Category:Locked and Loaded Category:Levels with two flags Category:Levels with extra objective(s)